Who I Truly Am
by Koolkitty9
Summary: During my fic Our Heir (after part 5), Yumoto has awoken as the heir and he is utterly confused.


Who I Truly Am

Summary: During my fic _Our Heir_ , Yumoto has awoken as the heir and he is utterly confused.

-

Yumoto frowned as he was sat down in the bath house, he looked down at his hands, one had destroyed a…needle thing that was going to him.

He looked at his friends…no his guardians, they were kneeling in front of him, "Your majesty…" Sulfur spoke and Yumoto frowned, "Yes?"

"How are you feeling?" 

Yumoto shrugged, "Um…fine?"

Wombat walked to him, "Prince Scarlet, you must be exhausted."

Yumoto looked out the window, "I'm fine, I'm tired of you asking me that!"

Vesta groaned, "You're already complaining, you're in luck that you weren't killed." 

Yumoto froze and he felt tears fill his eyes…odd…he felt…afraid? He rubbed at his eyes quickly and tried to stand. As he did, he felt his body become heavy. "Woah!" Cerulean gasped as Yumoto's knees buckled and he fell into Cerulean's arms.

"He's overwhelmed…" Epinard whispered, "He needs to be put to bed."

Yumoto clung to Cerulean's jacket as he was lifted and as they put him to bed, they undid their transformations. As soon as his head hit his pillow, Yumoto was out.

-

Yumoto groaned as he woke up later that night, he felt tears fill his eyes again, he looked around and saw Wombat asleep. He stood up and slowly exited his room, he gasped as he saw his brother. He was in a weird outfit and was talking.

"Yes, he is sleeping. He just awakened today."

" _Yes, Maximum Gorar, I know. The palace shook while he did. Your father looked at me and knew."_

Gora sighed, "I worry now, he passed out in his guardian's arms."

" _Ah, he will be weak for now, he needs rest, Gorar."_

Yumoto felt a shock go through him, he just suddenly felt sick. He clutched at his stomach and felt his body become hot. He slid to his knees and groaned as his brother walked to him, Yumoto looked at him, his outfit was normal now.

"An-chan?"

"You okay?"

"S-Sick…tired…"

"Yes, I know…your friends told me. You're staying home tomorrow, you're too sick to go."

Yumoto groaned as Gora lifted him up, "You're warm. Tomorrow morning, take a nice warm bath, you'll feel better."

Yumoto nodded and Wombat woke up as Gora laid his brother in bed again.

-

Yumoto sat in the bath and looked down at the water. His face looked tired, he hardly slept, he could only think about how he felt.

"Yumoto?" Gora spoke, "You need to sleep today, you look exhausted."

"I am…"

Gora sighed, "You just rest today, tomorrow we'll see if you feel better."

Yumoto nodded and he got out of the bath. He dressed back into a clean pair of pajamas and ate a small breakfast. He spoke, "An-chan, if…if I were royalty…would you still love me?"

"Of course, what makes you think you're royalty?"

"I…my dreams…"

"Yes, I know, have they made sense now?"

"Wha-what…?"

Gora stood up and grabbed Yumoto's hand, "Yumoto, I am the current ruler of the throne."

Yumoto froze, "You…you are?"

"Yes, don't worry, in time, everything will make sense."

-

Yumoto sighed as he went to school the next day and Araki walked with him, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Still tired…I want my memories to stop. They're exhausting me!"

Araki kissed his cheek, "I bet."

Yumoto blushed and felt Araki hug him, "So, you really do love me?"

"Yes."

"But…I…I don't even know you!"

Araki gasped as Yumoto pushed him away, "I…I can't!"

"Yumoto!"

Yumoto bit his lip and Araki watched as Yumoto ran to school. He followed closely and Yumoto went into the building. 

The duo went to class and Yumoto groaned as his teacher went on and on about the history of the world. He sighed and his teacher pointed at him, "Hakone-san, perhaps you can tell me why people had lost faith in religion?"

Yumoto looked up, "Um…" he frowned as students snickered at him and he spoke, "The mortals lost faith in the Gods because the heir was thought to be rude because of the God of Love."

"Um…no." The teacher frowned, "This is no time for stories! You need to pay attention!"

Yumoto looked down and as the lesson went on, his vision became blurry. He threw his hand up, "Sensei! I'm feeling sick, may I see the nurse?!"

The teacher sighed, "Yes, go on."

Yumoto stood up with his bag and slowly walked out of the room. He felt his head and he clutched at the wall. He frowned as he saw a green hedgehog and shook his head. He frowned as he bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried and gasped as the Vice President of the Student Council looked at him, "hm? Oh, that's alright."

Yumoto looked at him and Ibushi frowned, "Are you alright? You look pale…?"

"Hakone Yumoto…" 

"Yes, you look pale Hakone-san."

Yumoto nodded, "Y-yes, I'm going to the nurse."

"Would you like me to take you there?"

"Arima." 

"Kinshiro, don't worry, I'm just walking Hakone Yumoto to Hara-sensei."

"Why?"

"He's pale, can't you tell?"

Yumoto looked down and Ibushi held his arm out, "Come on, hold to me so you don't fall, you look as if you will any moment."

Yumoto blushed and took his arm, "Thank you…"

The duo walked away and Kinshiro growled, "That student…Lord Zundar, could he be the heir…?"

Zundar sniffed the air, "Yes…we will send a monster out to get him, he is weak."

Kinshiro smiled, "We will have the heir and we will rule the world."

-

"Thank you." Yumoto smiled at Ibushi, "You're too kind."

Ibushi smiled down at him, "You're welcome, we didn't need you fainting in the hall."

Yumoto nodded and the school nurse saw him as Ibushi left, "Hakone-san? Are you alright?"

"No, I've been feeling faint."

Hara Kurou frowned, "Your majesty, I know you're weak."

"Go-God of Health! How did you know?"

"Your brother called me and told me about what happened."

Yumoto nodded and Kurou felt his forehead, "You're very pale, and warm."

"Things are blurry…"

"Yes, that is Scarlet taking over, you haven't had your medicine."

"Medicine?"

"You have medicine for when Scarlet takes over, without it, you become weak and sick."

Yumoto frowned, "I'm worried…"

"Don't be, but I don't have your medicine with me, I have to go to the palace or call your brother."

Yumoto nodded and Kurou smiled, "Please, sleep while I go get it."

Yumoto sighed and Kurou spoke, "I have called out your guardians, Vesta and Sulfur will be here as soon as they can."

Yumoto nodded and Kurou left. As he did, Yumoto gasped as his bracelet flashed and he stood up shakily. He kissed his bracelet and ran out the window.

As he did he froze as he saw a diamond monster and he cried out as the monster hissed, "Battle Lover Scarlet, heir to the throne."

Scarlet gasped and the monster laughed, "You're very weak."

Scarlet spoke, "N-no!"

"Your majesty!" Vesta's voice called and Scarlet cried out as he was hit by something.

"Sulfur Gaia!"

Scarlet cried out as Sulfur grabbed him and blushed, "Tha-thank you."

Sulfur looked at him, "Why did you come alone?! You should be with the God of Health!"

Scarlet looked down, "I felt the alert and besides, I'm the only one who can heal the monster!"

"Scarlet!" Epinard hissed "You are too weak to be here!" 

Scarlet frowned, "Enough!" He glared at his guardians, "I may be the heir but I can fight!"

Cerulean grabbed him, "You could hardly walk the other day!"

"I know!" Scarlet growled, "Now as the heir I demand you to let me go!"

Cerulean gasped out as he was shot back and Scarlet's eyes began glowing, _"How dare you! Ignoring what I say!"_

Wombat gasped, "Oh no…"

Scarlet glared at his guardians, _"I can't stand when you act like this! You need to leave me alone!"_

"Scarlet-san, please, let go of Yumoto-san! He is weak!" Wombat cried and Scarlet spoke, _"I won't let my body die…I just want respect!"  
_

"Yes, your majesty!" Wombat cried and Scarlet turned to the monster with a glowing hand _"Goodbye, heal up, you poor soul…!"_

A scarlet orb shot out of his hand and the monster shrieked as it was healed. Scarlet's eyes stopped glowing and the others cried out as Scarlet began to fall back.

A figure dashed in front of them and grabbed Scarlet before he fell to the ground.

Scarlet looked up, "Ara-Araki…"

Tungsten frowned at Scarlet, "You're weak, dear."

Scarlet blushed and Tungsten sighed as Scarlet spoke, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes…now let's not dwell on this now, you must go back to get help."

Scarlet groaned as Tungsten picked him up, "Fine."

The Battle Lovers followed and the Caerula Adamas scoffed as they watched, "Did you see that?" Perlite hissed, "The heir…he became…strange."

"Yes…" Argent nodded and Aurite smirked, "This shows us how weak the heir is, he fainted after becoming strange. Before the day ends, we must go around looking for a weak student."

-

Yumoto groaned as he saw a note, _"I wasn't able to procure your medicine, so until later, continue with class, try to stay awake."-Hara Kurou_

"Of course…" Yumoto sighed and Araki kissed his head, "Your Battle Lover uniform gave you some strength back…"

Yumoto nodded and looked up at Araki, "I…I'm sorry for doubting your love."

Araki smiled, "Yumoto, please, we must head back to class, even if you're weak."

Yumoto nodded and Araki helped him back.

~~~

The next day their teacher had taken them to a local museum.

Yumoto bit his lip as he felt himself get dizzy again, he looked up as a knock came from the door and the teacher opened it.

Kusatsu Kinshiro, Arima Ibushi, and Gero Akoya came in as Kinshiro spoke, "We are just making sure everything is okay, is it alright if we observe?"  
"Of course."

The Student Council stood at the back of the room and Yumoto bit his lip as his teacher spoke to him, "Hakone-san, can you tell me why humans began to paint violent pictures of gods?"

Yumoto froze, "Be-because the mortals began to be tricked by demons and the mortals wanted the God of Light to be stopped before getting the throne of love…?"

"What?" The teacher frowned, "You did this earlier! Hakone-san, where are you getting these ridiculous ideas?!"

Yumoto looked down, "I…" He frowned, "Sorry."

Kinshiro looked at Ibushi and Yumoto bit his lip as he felt his stomach churn…these very mortals around him had treated him in the past terribly. He shuddered at the thought and Kinshiro whispered, "Wait…the Hakone boy…" He smirked, "He may be our heir." 

Yumoto fought the urge to hold his hand up but gasped audibly as his teacher showed portraits of him from the past. He froze as he saw him when he was about six or seven with his brother.

"This is one of the portraits found in an old temple, this and many other portraits were found." They were led to a statue and Yumoto looked at it in the eyes…this was him! He walked forward to it and his teacher smiled, "I see you are drawn to Scarlet, the God of Light, he and you look very much alike."

Yumoto smiled and whispered, "This was a gift from Tungsten…"

He walked around the statue and gasped as he saw something in it. "Araki! Look!"

Araki smiled and spoke, "Yes, I remember this…you were so happy when I paid for this."

Kinshiro gasped as he watched Yumoto… "Arima…he looks like the statue of the heir!"

Ibushi nodded and watched as Yumoto walked over to more portraits.

Yumoto felt the urge to touch the portraits but he knew he couldn't. He frowned as he thought of his past, was he truly okay with being the heir?

He looked back at the statue of himself, he looked…beautiful…wings out, holding the Love Staff and smiling. He wanted to be that happy and lovely again.

Yumoto blushed as Araki grabbed his hand, "You and the heir are the same person, you were never reborn, just brought to the future away from demons." He whispered and Yumoto smiled, "Yes…am…am I truly the one you love?"

"Yes…"

Yumoto smiled, "Well If I truly am the heir…then I guess I will accept it!" 

He stood close to the statue and Kinshiro looked in his pocket, "Lord Zundar…do you see?"

"Yes, I see, Aurite-da."

"That boy…he and the heir share the same face and hair."

"Yes…"

"So, is he the heir?" Akoya questioned and Ibushi shrugged, "maybe, but we shall see…we still have time to get him."

"Yes…" Kinshiro smiled, "And once we do….the world is ours-da!"

Akoya smirked, "Yeah! We're going to win this time!"

~~~~  
Yumoto smiled at his guardians, "I, Hakone Yumoto, have fully accepted being the heir!"

Atsushi smiled, "Good."

"I saw myself at a museum, silly mortals think I'm so powerful!"

"Because you are." Wombat spoke, "And that's why we must be on the lookout, someone may get you."

"Pfft, whatever, let's go to the bathhouse!"

Wombat groaned, this heir was troublesome….hopefully his enemies don't find him out…

"Come on!" Yumoto giggled…he truly knew who he really was…Hakone Yumoto, God of Light, and no one could tell him otherwise!

~~Love is Over!~~


End file.
